


The Best Man

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Apart from Aaron and Liv, Robert is quite lonely, often seen as self-centered and arrogant by others, but as his wedding approaches, can he change peoples opinions of him? And most importantly,get a best man?





	1. A Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to rewrite 'A Friend for Robert' as I kinda went off Finn a bit and I also wanted to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy x

Rolling over to the beep of the alarm on the bedside table, Robert picked up his phone, smiling when he saw the countdown for his wedding had started. Big bold letters covered the screen as they said: 'Two months to go!' He put the phone down and rolled back over, admiring the beauty in front of him. Two months today Aaron Dingle was going to be his husband. His official husband. Yes, they did get 'married' before, but this time it was going to be done properly. Specially made suits, invitations had already been sent, a massive cake and Roberts car was to be done out and driven the thirty seconds down to the pub. He smiled. He loved how Paddy and Chas were fighting over who was giving Aaron away. Liv, Vic and Belle were excited about being the groom-maids and Leo was more than happy to hold the rings. And of course, he had to drink out of a welly. Adam (Aarons best man) was then left to plan Aarons stag do, and in his words; 'It's gonna be the best stag do Aaron has had and will ever have.' 'Hopefully the only one,' Robert had said aloud at the time. He suddenly bolted up in bed. Surely he would have a stag do? Him and Aaron agreed to keep things traditional, so on their stag dos and before the wedding they wouldn't see each other-Aaron and Liv were staying at Adam and Vics, with Robert staying at...the mill. On his own. He didn't know, maybe Vic and Diane would think of something, Andy may magically make an entrance last minute and conjure something up. Shaking Aarons arm to wake him, the younger man groaned, asking what he wanted.

'Aaron? Aaron, I'm not gonna have a stag do.'

'Hmm?' Aaron mumbled, still half asleep.

'You need mates to have a stag do. I have....one!' He whispered, holding up a finger to make his point. By this time Aaron had woken up a bit.

'No, Rob, you've got more than that!'

'No, I have one and it's you! Who's gonna be my best man?'

'Robert, I love ya but I can't be your best man at our wedding.'

'Exactly.' Robert looked down and thought. He wasn't really surprised, truth be told, as to why he didn't have any mates, well, apart from his gorgeous husband. Maybe be should be nicer? Nah, he shouldn't have to please people to get what he wanted....well that was exactly what he used to do whilst working for the Whites. No, he need to just..talk to people? Is that how you make friends? Robert was clueless, intelligent yes, but clueless about how to make friends. Proper friends.

'How?'

'Hmm?' Aaron mumbled, nearly falling back to sleep again.

'How do I make friends?'

'Sugar and butter innit, and then an egg?' Aaron answered, completely not understanding the question. Wow, he must be tired, Robert thought, so he just smiled and tucked him in. It was two in the morning anyway. Actually, Aaron may have given him an idea..


	2. Pineapple Cupcakes

Wicker basket in hand, Robert checked the shopping list for the ingredients. He found a recipe for pineapple cupcakes, which he really wanted to try and make for the bake sale going on at the village hall the next day. Aaron gave him a small smile and Liv was highly amused that Robert of all people wanted to make cupcakes. Of course, he didn't give them the reason why, he just said 'Because I can!'

And right now, he was standing at the dairy freezer, wondering what butter the should get, foot tapping, while absent mindedly chewing his finger that still faintly smelt of the pineapple chunks he had for breakfast. He was snapped out of his pinappley thoughts when he heard Tracy ask if he needed help.

'Urmm..yes please. I'm making cupcakes for the village hall bake sale, I've got the list of the stuff I need but I dunno what type to get.'

'Oh, I make cupcakes all the time! You need....this butter! With this sugar!' She said, grabbing all the stuff he needed, placing them in the basket, which was gradually getting heavier and heavier.

'Do you have a cupcake tin or..?'

'Oh so I don't make it in a cup then?'

Tracy smiled, placing an arm on Roberts as she said;

'No, sweetie, cupcakes are from America and over there they measure things in cups, not actually cooking in cups. You can display them in cups but I recommend our cupcake tins. They're well good!' She went over and got one, holding it in one hand as she took the basket with the other and they made their way to the till. She scanned the items and bagged them up, taking the money from Robert.

'Thank you, I didn't know where to start!' He said, taking the bag.

'No that's alright! Do you have the recipe?'

'Yeah..oh but I didn't save it! I just wrote down the ingredients. Do I just bung it all in and hope for the best?' Tracy laughed, making Robert smile.

'No, but how about I come over after lunch and help ya? David won't mind!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah deffo! Anyway, pineapple cupcakes sound lush!' 

'I love pineapples!'

'Oh my god same! So underrated!'

'Yeah they so are! Sign of wealth.'

'No! Really? Best get me some of that! Well I'll letcha get on Rob, one o'clock ok?'

'Ones perfect, see ya there!' He waved goodbye and left the shop. Wow, he thought to himself, he never really had a full blown conversation with Tracy and she actually seemed quite nice. This baking should be fun if not eventful.

 

The ingredients were lined up with military precision against the kitchen counter, scales ready set at zero, mixing bowls, spatulas, spoons at the ready and, of course, the star of the show-the pineapple was taking center stage on the kitchen table, on a chopping board with cutting equipment next to it. He then took off his suit jacket, rolled up the sleeves and went to fetch his apron. It was black with white swirly lettering which read 'Best Blonde Chef'. He got Liv the same one in a smaller size, but thought Tracy could use it for their baking. He also got one for Aaron, saying 'Best Brunette Chef' although his cooking abilities didn't go above making toast. And god that boy loved his toast.

The doorbell rang, Robert striding over to greet Tracy and let her in before shutting the door behind her.

'Ooh, very posh!' She remarked when she saw his apron.

'Thanks, got a mini one for Liv you can use.' He went over and handed it to her.

'You sure she won't mind?'

'Course not, she keeps using it as a hand towel, when she knows full well the red ones are for hands, the green for drying up.'

'Oohh, went full dad mode there Rob!' She giggled as she tied her apron. She clapped her hands excitedly, pulling an 'aww' face as she saw everything had been set out. They went over to the sink to wash their hands, where Tracy went for the fairy liquid. 

'Umm, Tracy you can use the hand wash.' He said, pumping the orangey foam on to his hands.

'No that's alright. Same thing innit?' She proceeded to happily rub it in her hands, rinsing them off, going for a green towel.

'Tracy! Red for hands, use the red one!'

'Ok ok, sorry I switched off.' She admitted, before going for the red one. 

'My, you're thorough.'

'Oh yeah, you dunno where peoples hands have been do ya?'

'I can have a guess where yours have been.' She said, hiding her tongue in her cheek, eyes widening as she saw Roberts reaction process from confusion to an 'Oh my god, ok'.

'Wow. Wow. I..wow.' Robert replied, taking the towel from her, drying his hands before folding it and putting it on the counter. 

'Right..my god you have a filthy mind..anyway. Um. What now?'

'Right, so. You found the recipe?'

'No. I forgot where I found it.'

'No worries, right you can weigh the..say, two eggs and then do the same weight for the rest.'

'Are you sure? Seems a lot.'

'Yes, trust me! Right you do that I'll chop the pineapple.'

'Awww.'

'What?'

'I wanna do that! I wanna try out my new pineapple peeler!' Robert whined, bouncing slightly on bent knees.

'How old are you?'

'Younger than you I'm guessing!'

'Ah!' Tracy huffed out a scoff.

'Well, I know Aarons two years younger than me, and you're six years older than him, four more than me, so you're..thirty-one! HAH!' Robert mock scowled at her, mouthing a 'b' word at her which made her slap his arm in mock offence.

'Ow!' He frowned, rubbing his arm, the opened bag of flour catching his eye. Tracy noticed his mind whirring as he stared at the packet, then slyly back at her

'No. No you don't! No! Robert!' She screamed hysterically, running from him, grinning from ear to ear.

 

'Well, I call that a success!' Robert sarcastically commented, as him and Tracy stared at the flour snow angels splattered on the floor, with their raw egg eyes, and chopped pineapple pieces creating a wobbly smile. 

'I'm not gonna get this out of my hair.' He added.

'Your hair? Your hair? Flaming heck Robert! Look at mine!' She couldn't help but grin as he just smiled and shook his head.

'I'm covered in flour a..and egg and....eww what's that?'

'You're hilarious!' 

'Well you're a git!' He smiled, as she tried her best to brush the flour off from her jeans with her eggy hands.

'You're alright really.' She started, getting Roberts attention.

'When I first saw ya I though you were a right arrogant little..'

'Alright, ok..'

'But..since you've settled with Aaron, you're not to bad Sugden.'

'Neither are you, Metcalfe.' They both smiled and laughed, shaking their heads at each other.

'I enjoyed this. I don't normally do this with anyone. Obviously Aaron's my best friend, well, my soulmate....'

'N'aww!'

'....but, I..I don't really have any friends, and just messing about here, with you, make me see you as one. A mate.'

'Robert! You softie.' But she quickly added.

'I'd love to be your friend. You're a right laugh.' She gave him a warm smile.

'So, do you, David and Jacob want to come to my wedding?'

'Of course we do! Well, I better get that vodka stain out of my best dress then!'


	3. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly, this fanfic was going to be called 'Blank Space' but halfway through, 'Bad Blood' came on the radio, so I changed it. Hope you enjoy x

The sun shone over the village, the metal seats outside the cafe catching the light, causing blob eye to anyone who looked at them. On one of the metal seats, munching his banana was Robert who was having a late breakfast, as he'd been up early to sort some business deal, forgetting his rumbly belly. He was aware of some soft, quiet, shy singing from the table behind him, but paid no notice. That was until, he recognised what the song was:

'Coz darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream.'

He stopped munching, swallowing as he paused to listen someone sing one of his favourite song from his favourite singers. The guy singing was quite good.

'..you can tell me when its over..'

He smiled, turning round to see the back of none other than Pete Barton's head, who was absent mindedly singing Taylor Swift as he buttered a cheese scone.

'If the high was worth the pain.' Robert sang back, his voice a little deeper than Pete's husky tone, but equally as beautiful. The other mans head shot round, slightly red from embarrassment, the singing stopped. But upon seeing Roberts genuine, friendly smile, Pete then grinned back, and continued;

'Gotta love those Starbucks lovers....'

'It's star crossed.' Robert corrected.

'Of course, you'd know.'

'Yeah. Got all her songs on my phone!' He laughed. Pete laughed as well, though he probably thought Robert was joking. He wasn't joking. 

'You actually have haven't ya?' Robert looked away before looking back, seeing Pete's amused face in front of him.'

'Mate, it's alright if you have. I've got then too! All of them....Blank Space, Wildest Dreams...'

'Love Story? That's my favourite. And Shake It Off!'

'Oh Shake It Off what a belter!'

'Shake it off..shake it off!' Robert sang, mimicking Taylor Swifts voice, albeit not very well. He smiled as Pete burst into a fit of laughter.

'Ahh!' They sighed as their laughter drew to a close.

'So its star crossed lovers?'

'Yes. Not Starbucks. Aaron sings that.'

'Aw brilliant.' Pete then continued to sing; 'Gotta love those star crossed lovers!' Accentuating 'star crossed'.

'Who'll tell you I'm insane.'

'But I've got a Blank Space baby....'

'And I'll write your name!'

'Oh mate! It's weird but I love her music.'

'Same!'

'Hey, I erm..have you got tickets to her concert?'

'No, I couldn't get them! I tried so hard!'

'Well I accidently got two. Come with me!' 

'Can I?'

'Course! I'll come get you at about six tonight, and take a taxi there? Concert starts at eight.'

'Perfect! Cheers mate!'

'No problem mate!'

 

It was a quite Friday night in the woolpack, Aaron and Adam having a quiet drink in the corner booth, chatting.

'Robert.....and Pete..have gone to see....Taylor Swift?' Adam asked slowly.

'Yeah. Good on him though, he's made friends with Tracy, now Pete. Truth is he..' Aaron was interrupted by the pub door being bashed open, with loud drunk singing;

'Did you-have to ruin..?' Shouted Robert.

'....what was shiny now is..a..something!'

'Ooohhhh it's so sad too..think about the gooooooood times......youuuu and IIII.......!' They screeched together. Robert then saw his ex-wife Chrissie, with her father and Ronnie and ran over. Controlled by the numerous drinks he had that night, Robert jumped on the table and sang at the top of his voice, Pete copying not far behind.

'Coz baby now we've got Bad Blood....you know it used to be mad love...take a look what you dooooooonnnnneeee.' He stumbled slightly, before continuing, Aaron going up to him incase he fell.

'Baby now we've got Bad Blood.....HEY!' Pete screamed, as Robert looked spaced out for a little while, paling suddenly, and as soon as Pete screamed 'Hey!' his cheeks puffed out, bug eyed as he released the contents of his stomach all over Lawrence's smoke salmon tagine.

'Awwww.....Lauren I'm show shorry!' Robert slurred, as he bent down to place a trembling hand on Lawrence's shoulder, Ronnie roaring with laughter next to him.

'It's Lawrence.' He snapped.

'Yo, Chris.' Pete started, slurring his words as he stole a chip from her plate. 

'What?'

'You shmell of cabbage....' He squinted at her as he chewed.

'Right come on. Robert, Pete lets get you home.' Aaron said, as he and Adam helped them off the table, Robert practically falling into Aarons arms. He grimaced as he breathed in a bit of Roberts sick breath, as his husband came near to his face.

'Look.' Robert slurred.

'What Rob?'.

'It'sha, it'sha little....grishly bear! Look, Pete, it'sha bear!'

'Adam, you sort Pete out. Come on mate, lets get you home.' He said, dragging his husband out of the pub, who was not helping much by leaning back to chat to Pete, who was being held up by Adam.

'I love you mate!' Robert slurred.

'I love you too mate!' Pete replied 

'Bubbyyyyyyyyyy!' Robert yelled. Aaron knew he was addressing him, as being drunk brought out all the nicknames. 

'Yes Rob.'

'Me need toast. And my snuggie! Suggie needs his snuggie!' He said as he started to laugh.

'Shhh! Ok, lets getcha home and you can have your snuggie babe.'

'And toast?'

'And toast.'

 

The Next Day

 

'Oww..owwww....OUCH!' Robert groaned, holding his head as he sat at the table. Aaron the placed a glass off some strange concoction in front of him, making Robert heave.

'What is that?'

'An old Dingle hangover cure. Go on. Get it down ya!'

'It's raw egg!' 

'Go on Sugden, down it! Down it! Down it!' Chanted Liv, as Robert held the glass, tilted his head back and sank the contents. He swallowed, grimacing. 

Just then his phone rang, and he answered it, still heaving slightly as Liv was joking around with Aaron.

'Alright mate?'

'Alright Pete? You hungover?'

'Oh, just a bit. I called to ask I you got home alright pal, you were wasted!'

'Oh cheers mate, got home fine, you?'

'Kinda fell asleep in a bush and woke with a banging headache and dog shit on me shoe.'

Robert laughed at that, his heart warming as someone other than Aaron and Liv seemed to care about him.

'Mate, d'ya want to come to my wedding?'

'Course mate! I'd love to! Bye now, you take care pal!'

'Take care.' He hung up, turning round to see his husband smiled wildly at him, with Liv grinning at him too.

'What?'

'N'aww, see, he can make friends!' Liv remarked, as Aaron strode over to hug him.


	4. Don't Pity Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bridesmaids try on their dresses, and Robert and Pete have a slight fall out.

Robert woke up, a broad smile on his face. He rolled over, and look at his phone, his smile deepening as he saw the words across the screen; 'One month to go'. He put his phone down, and turned over, seeing the two big blue diamonds of his husbands eyes, staring lovingly back, both smiling as they took in the beauty of their other half.

'Morning Mr Dingle.'

'Morning Mr Sugden.'

'Month today ey?' Mumbled Aaron, still coming round from his deep sleep.

'Can't wait baby. Oh and, our bridesmaids are popping over to try on their dresses, so I'm sending you to the pub.'

'Oh why? I wanna see!'

'No! Its a surprise!'

'I don't like surprises.'

'You'll love this one.'

'Right, pint with Adam then. You got ya best man yet?'

'Um...no..'

'Robert I thought Pete would be your best man.'

'I dunno.... Anyway, I need some sugar..' Robert smiled as he leant into Aaron, kissing slow and lovingly. 

 

'I am NOT wearing THAT!'

'Come on Liv, please!'

'NO!' Liv shouted, standing in front of Robert, wearing her hair in a messy bun and a scowl on her face, trying on the bridesmaids dress that offended her so much. It was a bright, hot pink skater dress.

'Liv, this is MY wedding, come on!'

'I quite like mine.' Squealed Belle, as she twirled round in a blue skater dress, as Vic smiled in her purple skater dress, stepping up on her tiptoe to see what it would be like in heels.

'I look like a four year old!' Retorted Liv, folding her arms and sighing.

'Liv, you look beautiful ok? All of you! The cool thing is you all match my tie!'

'Yuck! Can I get out of this now?'

'Go on then..' Robert relented as the moody teen ran up the stairs, seemingly impatient to rip the dress off and shove it somewhere she wouldn't have to see it. 

'Rob, these dresses are lovely.' Commented Belle. 

'Cheers. Oh, I need your opinion on something.' Robert reached into a bag and brought out two rainbow ties.

'D'ya think Aaron and Adam would like to wear these?'

'Aww Rob! Ya cheese ball!'

'He was a cheese ball when he had that tan.' Belle and Vic smirked as Liv had sneaked back into the room, with a oversized hoodie on and leggings. Robert rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small smirk.

'No, these ties. For Aaron and Adam.'

'Aw rob their perfect!' Liv said, going over and holding one of the silk ties in her hand. Her eye caught something else in the bag, and when she reached in she brought out two pink, purple and blue ties, which were done in an ombré like effect.

'Oh these are cool!'

'Liv, put then back!' Robert hissed.

'Why? Oh, is one for Pete?' She smiled.

'Oh my god is Pete your best man?' Asked Vic, surprised. 

'No! I haven't..Liv get your greasy hands off them. Go on put them back!'

'Ok, ok.' Liv said, returning the ties.

'But have you got a best man?'

'Ur..n..go to the pub, Aarons waiting for you to have lunch there.' Liv rolled her eyes, but put her shoes on before leaving the room, slamming the door.

'You're such a dad.' Belle said, smiling, to which Robert just sighed in frustration.

 

'Month to go then ey soft lad?'

'Can't wait. Though, I'm a bit worried.'

'Why? Not got cold feet have ya?'

'No, not that! Its just,' Aaron leant in, whispering so no-one heard. 'He still doesn't have a best man yet.' Adam scoffed, 

'Not surprised mate. He ain't got any friends!'

'Adam!' Aaron cried, incredulously.

'What its true!' Adam replied, as Liv came and sat down to the table.

'Whats true?' She asked.

'No, nothing babe. Another round? What you having?'

'A coke please.' Aaron nodded, as he got up to the bar. Adam leant over to Liv and spoke quietly.

'We were just talking about how Robert ain't got a best man.'

'Oh he has! He just hasn't asked him yet!' Liv said as Pete walked into the pub, catching her eye. She went over to him, smiling.

'Hiya Pete.'

'Alright Liv?'

'Yeah, urm, ya know Robert invited you to the wedding?'

'Yeah..?'

'Well, would you be his best man?'

'Erm, well, I know we're mates but, I don't think we're that close.'

'Awe, come on. Robert hasn't got any mates has he?'

'Sorry to hear that but, he's a grown man babe, think he'll be alright.'

'Well, what would you do if you didn't have any friends to be around, and the only people who care about you are your husband and his kid sister? When your family don't seem to care much about you. When Aaron was in prison and me and Chas were away looking after my mum, Robert was so alone. Not once did anyone check up on him to see if he was ok. Everytime I phoned him he'd always lie and say he was fine, same when he got that daily call from Aaron. If Aaron hadn't had come back when he had he could have fallen apart. So I think if you were the mate you said you were you'd get your head out your backside and offer to be his best man.'

'Look, I didn't..' Pete started, but was cut off by Chas, who handed him his pint.

'It's too late now. Of course, you didn't know how lonely he is but, start being a mate now. He'd really appreciate you being his best man.'

'Yeah.' It was Aarons turn to speak now. 'He'd like that. Save me a job being groom and best man ey?' He joked. Pete replying with a sad smile, taking a step back and leaving, on his way to the Mill.

 

He jogged over to the mill door, and was just about to knock when the door opened and Robert stepped out, about to meet Aaron and Liv for some lunch.

'Oh, hello mate.' He greeted, locking the door.

'Hiya, I just want to ask you something.'

'Sure.'

'If its ok, can I be your best man?'

'Uh..um..' Robert stared, mouth slightly opened in pleasant surprise.

'Look, if ya don't want its ok....'

'No no that's fine. I mean, if ya want.'

'Well, Liv asked me and pointed out how you don't have any mates and....'

'So you're pitying me rather then being genuine?'

'No..well..'

'Forget it. I take the invite back.' Robert said, frowning as he walked off, Pete looking behind him, sighing. Why was he so insensitive?


End file.
